I Am Victorioud Pt 2
Season 3 Episode 10 "I Am Victorious Pt 2" So everyone will have a special person joining them. Jasir wonders who these people are. Could be their friends, family or worst enemies. Declan, looked and someone walked out, and it's Jakeila. dclan is surprised. What is she going here!? She was just eliminated! Jakeila stood near Declan. There's someone else coming, and it's Nate, he walks near Autumn. Autumn is wondering why the kid who hit her is here. And lastly, Duane walks out, asking Jasir if he's ready to win ( in a sarcastic way). Jasir don't trust Duane, nor like him. Declan asked if Duane, Jakeila and Nate are back in the competition. The answer is no, but they will be assisting them in the challenge. Autumn gets it now, they chooses their worst enemies in the game to have them help them win. The challenge will be a money hunt, the team that finds the most money wins. They get to their destination. The winner of this challenge will choose who goes to the final 2 with them and who gets eliminated. Declan needs to win. He one the last two challenges he can win this. Even though Jakeila hates Declan, she wants to try to win so she can say she one a challenge. They have 15 minutes to find as much cash as they can between them and their partner. On the go, they sprint out. They start searching, Autumn knows she can win this, she started finding money, and already Nate came up to her with hand full of dollars. Declan found some, cash and stuffed it in his bag. Duane is planning on sabotaging Jasir's chances of winning and the way he's doing that is giving the money that he found to Declan. Duane told Declan about the plan. Declan is so lucky to have Duane hear. Jasir is finding a lot of money, but he notices Duane acting suspicious, Jay will keep his eye on him. Nate, has a lot of cash to give to Autumn but drops some, having Jakeila grabbing it. Nate called her a flicking bitch. Duane ran up to Nate, giving him money to give to Autumn. Nate is confused until he realizes that he's trying to make Jasir lose. Jasir's bag is so full, but unlike everyone else, everyone but Duane seem to be having their hands full of money. One moment he sees Duane with cash and then only and few gets back to their bag. 6 minutes left. Declan is hype he needs to win. He meets up with Duane, to get his cash, until Jasir catches him. Jay starts flipping out saying how much of a cheater Duane is, trying to make him lose. Duane gives back only some of the money that he gave to Declan. Jasir he wants to hit Duane, but he want to win this. Jay is getting this money like a beast. Autumn is trying to keep up with Jay. Soon the they hear the horn. It will take 10 minutes to count up all the money. After the money is counted time to announced the winner. In third with a total of $172 is Autumn and Nate. The winner with $288 dollars is...Jasir and Duane. Jay said to Duane "we won! Aren't you happy!" Duane said "yeahh". Duane, Nate and Jakeila left. Now Jay have to make a decision. With his time of thinking, Declan caught Jay alone telling him that he thinks Autumn don't really deserve to be in the final 2. Jay really wants to hear this. Declan says that Autumn did not do anything to des ever to be here, she did not win any challenges, she never was nominated, she just ran right behind Jay. Jay is nodding his head. He do realized that Autumn didn't do anything. Declan will act like he's going home around a Autumn so she don't get paranoid. Jasir comes out ready to decide. "The person I want to choose is Declan. Declan smile until Jay said to be sent home, and Autumn to be in the final 2 with me. Autumn laughed at Declan telling him he's the biggest dumbass. Declan feels embarrassed, and he just want to leave. Declan worked really really hard to get here he was, he hate to have he same ending this season like he did last season. The final challenge starts now. First they will run up a hill to their first challenge. That challenge is where there will be to glass windows help on on a secure stand. Their job is to take the rocks in the bucket and throw from the line until the window breaks. Once that completed they will run more until they get to this stand that has everyone's picture,mother will place the pictures in the order they was eliminated. Once that is completed they will run up where they will see a safe, their job is to find the combination to become the winner. On the go, they run, Jay has a instant lead. Autumn getting tired already, Jay gets a rock and smash the window just like that. Jasir is not playing games. Autumn feels that she'd have a better chance winning if Declan was here instead of Jasir. Autumn is throwing the rocks as hard as she can while Jay is running into the next challenge. Finally Autumn smashes the window and starts following up. Jay has to put the the kids I the order they where eliminated. So he ours Kevyn first, Kiyah second.... What they don't know is that everyone who has been eliminated from episode 4 and up is waiting at the last challenge to see who wins, Duane, Jotrice, Nate, Leah, Austin, Jakeila and Declan (Tai did not come). Declan knows that Autumn doesn't stand a chance. Austin thinks that Autumn can catch up at the elimination order challenge. Meanwhile, Jasir is not getting it right and Autumn went backwards, Declan, Jakeila, Austin, Leah, Tai, Jotrice etc. Autumn finished leaving Jasir behind. It took him a couple more try's before he was able to move on. The eliminated students can see Autumn running up, followed by Jasir, they have to search in the pile of combinations papers, hoping to find the right one that opens their safe, Autumn is so nervous making her mess up on unlocking the combinations. Jasir is getting frustrated because the first 5 combinations are not working. People are cheering for Jay some are cheering for Autumn. Team Jasir consist of Jakeila, Jotrice, Leah and Declan, yes Declan. And Team Autumn is Duane, Nate and Austin. Declan knows Jasir's winning this, the strongest guy against the weakest girl. Duane disagrees because it not all about physical, it's also about mental, endurance and luck, Duane feels that Autumn has all of that. Jotrice told him to shut the fuck up because someone beat him up because of his forehead injury. Autumn thought she had it but no, the combination that Autumn threw, Jay took it and tried it out, but it didn't work. Autumn started using ones that Jasir used already testing her luck. Jasir found one he hasn't used yet, he put the combination in 7,21,16, 8. And wa la it opened, Autumn stopped and watched Jasir pull the slip out that says he is the winner and will be receiving scholarship money. Jotrice, Leah and Jakeila started cheering, Declan is clapping. Jasir is so happy. Duane isn't saying anything, along with Austin and Nate. Leah, Jakeila and Jotrice hugged him, Jasir is going to LA, for school this mouth, he could use this. Leah felt that if anyone deserved to win it would be Jasir. Jakeila feels that Jay is a beast, by getting rid of Declan, and he played the game smart. Autumn is hugging Jasir, but she's a little emotional being so close to winning, then losing. Autumn will be keeping her head up high. Jasir is too happy, he feel so blessed and grateful. He had a lot of obstacles to deal, with like Duane and Declan, the challenges, carrying his alliance, making deals to help his self, he is too grateful right now. Everyone is celebrating Jasir's victory, while Duane, Nate and Austin is up on the side line. That concludes The School of Our's All Starr's 3: Detention.